Dreams
by Andry Last Namikazze
Summary: Summary : Rahasia sebuah Mimpi, menjadi awal pertemuan mereka Keakraban terjalin, membuat kebersamaan menjadi menyenangkan seiring berjalannya waktu, terbesit hasrat ingin menyatu Akankah kenyataan mempersatukan mereka?


**Author **** Andry Last Namikazze**

**Summary** : |Rahasia sebuah Mimpi, menjadi awal pertemuan mereka | Keakraban terjalin, membuat kebersamaan menjadi menyenangkan | seiring berjalannya waktu, terbesit hasrat ingin menyatu | Akankah kenyataan mempersatukan mereka?

**Disclaimer** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO (MK). **Semua Karakter di anime Naruto yang bersangkutan dalam cerita ini hanya milik MK, saya hanya meminjam dan mendedikasikannya ke dalam bentuk fict dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Sekali lagi, **NARUTO** hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei, bibi Kushina, paman Minato, dan *sangat berharap* Hyuuga Hinata..

**Best Pairing NARUHINA (Always)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship.**

**Rate : T**

**Title : Dreams**

**Warning** : Author Newbi, OOC, tanda baca tidak beraturan, alur sering di razia –alias ngebut, Ganre dan Rate dapat berubah-ubah disetiap chapter tertentu *wayoo :D *, DSKL (Dan Segala Kekurangan Lainya)

Happy Reading minna...

**Chapter 1 –PERTEMUAN–**

**~oOo~**

**Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, dan Haruno Sakura **mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat dari sejak mereka berada dalam kandungan. *lahh?. Maksud author, mereka sudah bersahabat dari keciiil, ho-ohh gitu*.

Dan Setelah beranjak tumbuh menjadi sosok Remaja, orang tua mereka –yang juga bersahabat– menyarankan untuk melanjutkan study di "**KONOHA HIGH SHCOOL**", dikarenakan fasilitas yang sangat memedai, wajar karena Konoha adalah ibukota jepang. Dan itulah yang membuat tiga sahabat ini tertarik dan sangat bersemangat melanjutkan study di **KHS**.

Tidak perlu berdiskusi lagi, ketiganya sudah setuju dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di Apartement milik Keluarga Hyuuga. karena hanya apartemen Hyuuga-lah yang memiliki jarak paling dekat dengan KHS. Yahh, mereka kesana untuk study, bukan untuk jalan-jalan, karena study adalah segalanya bagi Gadis-gadis ini. Bahkan sebelum menamatkan sekolah, dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang diimpikan, tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun keinginan dihati ketiganya untuk mempunyai seorang kekasih. WAW!

Besok adalah hari dimana sahabat ini harus pergi ke KONOHA City, Kota dimana mereka akan melanjutkan study. maka hari ini, ino dan sakura memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Hyuuga Hinata. Dikarenakan tidak ingin membuat Hiashi (ayah hinata) kerepotan karena harus menjemput dua sahabat anaknya, lalu mengantarkan mereka kebandara, 'Hufftt~ pasti akan sangat merepotkan' pikir author lirih(?).

Kenapa tidak pergi sendiri-sendiri saja?, Yamanaka Inoichi, dan Hazumo Haruno sudah sangat mempercayai sahabatnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Hiashi juga telah meminta izin untuk mengantar anak-anak sahabatnya –Ino, dan Sakura– karena tau keduanya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, sedangkan dirinya tengah longar(?) pekerjaan (gak sibuk-sibuk amat), tentu saja kedua sahabatnya setuju dan sangat berterimakasih pada Hyuuga Hiashi, karna itu.

-**Sunagaku**-

-**Mansion Hyuuga**- **20 agustus 2008**

**Lantai 2, kamar Hinata, Balkon. **

-**04:55**-

Ino dan Sakura memilih tidur bersama hinata dikamar Hinata sendiri, karena kamar itu lumayan besar, cukup besar untuk mendaratkan pesawat... #Plakk! *reader : lebay wooy! || Author : wooy! Namanya juga becanda... #GetokReaderPakeSamurai*

Ok! Sampai dimana tadi yahh? Oea lanjut...

[Skiptime]

Fajar telah datang menyambut Sunagaku City, kota dimana ketiga gadis ini lahir. Entah kenapa Ketiganya terbangun dengan kompak, mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ketiganya akan pergi dari Sunagaku. Melihat suasana pagi yang masih belum terang juga, ketiganya memanfaat-kan waktu untuk berbenah.

-**Setelah beberepa saat**-

"humm, udaranya benar-benar sejuk yah..." ujar gadis bersurai pink lembut, menghirup udara dalam-dalam seraya menengadah kelangit yang masih belum begitu terang

"hmm, aku tidak menyangka udaranya akan berbanding terbalik saat pagi buta seperti ini" timpal gadis beriris aquarine yang sejak tadi sibuk memasukkan make up kedalam tas kuning pucat seperti rambutnya, sambil tersenyum

"kau benar Ino, tau begini aku akan rajin bangun pagi-pagi" balas gadis bersurai merah muda itu, lalu menutup iris emerladnya untuk lebih kusyuk(?) merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya

"ooowh ya?, sepertinya aku sangat meragukan ucapanmu sakura.. pfftt~"

"PIIIIGG!..."

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya kebiaasaan burukmu itu menghilang, heh?... Jidat Bandara?"

"Hey pig, jangan mengada-ada!..."

"Bukankah aku berkata fakta, heh?"

"KAAAU!..."

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan... Ino-chan hanya bercanda..." ujar suara lembut mencoba menyadarkan sakura yang akan mengamuk dan meluluh lantakan semuanya, yang mengakibatkan pertumpahan darah bak Tsunami yang datang untuk bersilaturrahmi. *oke ini lebay #Abaikan -_- *

"eh!?" pekik sakura kaget, mendapati gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya

"apa itu Hinata?" tanya ino menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang dibawa gadis beriris lavender itu

"Owh ini, udaranya sangat sejuk jadi sangat nikmat jika dinikmati bersama-sama dengan Teh.." jelas gadis itu tersenyum seraya menuangkan teh kegelas-gelas yang sudah dibawanya di mapan yang telah iya letakkan di meja balkon, didepan sakura berdiri

"wahh, kau benar Hinata..." ujar Ino berbinar

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Sakura dan Ino langsung saja mengambil teh yang memang sudah diseduhkan gadis yang dipanggil Hinata untuk mereka, "hmm, teh-nya benar-benar nikmat,.. " puji ino

"yah, apalagi saat pagi-pagi seperti ini, kau memang pintar membuat teh Hinata" sakura menimpali

"hmm... arigatou sakura-chan" balas Hinata tersenyum sambil bergumam sedikit ooc 'padahal-kan hanya teh biasa'

"apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Hinata?" tanya sakura

"t-tidak ada.." jawab hinata rada gugup, yang membuat sakura mengedik-kan bahunya "emm.." hinata menengadah dan menutup iris lavendernya membiarkan angin membelai lembut surai Indigonya.

**~oOo~ **

-**Konoha**-

-**Apartement** - **21 agustus 2008**

-**Ruang Santai**-

-**23:45**-

Tampak seorang pemuda berwajah dingin dengan memakai jaket biru gelap yang menutup sebagian rambut Raven dengan kerudungnya untuk berlindung dari dinginnya malam, sedang asik menonton bola sendirian, sampai seorang pemuda datang dan,

"percayalah padaku" ucap pemuda raven datar pada pemuda pirang yang baru saja datang dan memakan popcornnya

"kau yakin teme!?" tanya pemuda pirang memastikan

"hnn..." jawab si raven singkat, dangen kata yang –baginya- memiliki banyak arti

"ku harap kau bisa diandalkan..."

"hnn... " jeda "lanjutkan saja tidurmu dobe" balasnya agak(?) panjang

"baiklah.." ujar pemuda yang disebut Dobe, kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

**~Someone POV~**

"apa-apaan aku ini, bangun dari tidur hanya untuk memastikan dia ingat dengan janjinya, hadeehh" runtuk batinku kesal "Hooaammp, kuharap siteme dapat diandalkan, karena aku tidak ingin telat dihari pertama sekolah baruku... hemm.. sebaiknya pintu ini kubiarkan tidak terkunci, agar siteme bisa membangunkanku dengan mudah" batinku lagi, dengan mata yang hanya tinggal beberapa watt aku berjalan ke arah ranjang, , dan Bruggh, kurebahkan tubuhku diatasnya, kutarik selimut besarku, lalu kututup kedua iris saphireku, dan ... zZzzZ ...

**~Someone POV and~**

**~oOo~**

"Awaaaass!..." teriak seseorang sebelum #brruughhh

"uuugghh..." pekik gadis itu kesakitan, dan 15 detik kemudian "Kyaaaaa!..." teriaknya kemudian berdiri menjauh dari atas tubuh pemuda yang sempat ditindih olehnya selama ~err 15 detik?

"apa kau baik-baik saja nona?" tanya pemuda yang telah menolong gadis itu dari kecelakaan maut yang mungkin saja terjadi, seraya berdiri

"..."

"nona, kau baik-baik saja?!.." tanya pemuda itu –lagi-

"e-ehh! I-i-iya, a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa..." jawab gadis itu terbata dan menunduk

"syukurlah,..." ujar sang pemuda lega

"h-humm, A-a-rigatou..." ucap gadis itu dengan wajah yang sedikit menengadah,..

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto..." jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lebar

"umm.. arigatou Naruto-san" jeda sesaat "jika kau tidak menolongku, mungkin aku akan mati sekarang..." ujarnya ngelindur(?)

"hey, hey, kau berlebihan.. ..kau tidak akan mati hanya karna tertabrak sepeda..." balas pemuda yang diketahui bernama naruto geleng-geleng –masih tersenyum-

"g-gomennasai..." ujar gadis membungkuk

"..."–masih tersenyum-

"..." –memerah-

"..."–masih tersenyum-

"..." –tambah merah-

"..."–masih tersenyum –tambah lebar-

"a-aku mau kesana, apa kau mau ikut?" ujar gadis memecah keheningan yang sempat canggung, sambil menunjuk kantin didepannya

"t-tentu saja! A-aku juga mau kesana" jawab naruto gugup, sambil melebarkan senyum-nya (baca : nyengir)

"hmm... kalau begitu ayo "

"Yoshh!"

"k-kau yakin? I-ini, ramen terjumbo yang pernah ku lihat.." tanya naruto yang tidak percaya, melihat ramen dengan porsi jumbo dihadapannya

"yahh, anggap saja ini tanda terimakasihku, karena kau telah menolongku" balas gadis itu tersenyum

"emm! Selamat makan~" jeda "oh iya, siapa namamu?" tanya naruto sebelum memasukkan sumpit kemulutnya

"Aku... Dobe!"

"APPAAHHh?!"

* * *

"Dobe!..." "...Dobe!"

"ughh~ T-teme" jawab pemuda pirang, seraya membuka iris saphirenya pelan

"hah?! Cepat sekali kau bangun, biasanya harus disiram air dulu, heh?" ucap pemuda raven OOC

'akhh, ternyata hanya mimpi, lagipula mana ada gadis semanis dia, mempunyai nama DOBE, ada-ada saja... Tunggu? Manis? owhh Dia memang gadis yang sangat manis, kalau saja dia nyata~ disini~ aku ragu dia masih sendiri(single)' jeda ' kalaupun keraguanku salah, akan kupastikan dia akan bersamaku.. te~he' batin pemuda itu menyeringgai

"hey dobe! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Apa kau gila?"

"..."

"atau jangan-jangan kau baru saja mimpi dewasa, heh?" tuduhnya menyeringgai OOC –lagi dan #Buughh! dengan sangat tidak elitnya, bantal-pun mendarat diwajah dingin sang pemuda raven itu.

"ngomong-ngomong Teme, Ada apa kau membangunkanku?"

"ternyata kau belum bangun juga, heh?, ini hari pertama kita sebagai murid baru, di KHS (KONOHA High School) dobe! "

"heheh... aku lupa..." jawabnya nyengir. dan Dengan sempurna, bantalpun mendarat lagi namun diwajah sang pemilik

"hnn..." balas pemuda reven seraya berlalu meninggalkan sipirang

**~oOo~**

**-Koridor KHS**-

-**22 agustus 2008**-

-**07:12**-

"huhh~ mereka memang mudah sekali bergaul, padahal baru juga sehari disini (konoha) tapi sudah punya teman, tidak sepertiku. Jujur saja aku iri pada kalian, sakura-chan, ino-chan..." ujar hinata lirih. Ia sekarang sedang berjalan sendirian, pasalnya kedua sahabatnya sedang pergi bersama teman-teman barunya, karna suatu urusan –entah kemana? Jangan tanya author –

'apa sebaiknya aku bertanya pada anak itu saja ya, ya? Akh, mungkin dia juga anak baru disini' pikir hinata bingung. Apa yang ia bingungkan? Ya, ia tidak tau dimana letak kantin berdiri, sementara cacing diperutnya terus mengoceh minta jatah, kasian yah? :p

-**Setelah beberapa saat mencari**-

'huh, itu dia yang kucari..' batin hinata senang, sambil memandangi kantin yang lumayan besar. namun saat kaki-nya melangkah menuju kantin, tiba-tiba di persimpangan koridor~

Buughh! Hinata terjatuh, dikerenakan kakinya terinjak pemuda yang datang dari lorong lain, namun sepertinya tujuan mereka sama

"uughh..." pekik hinata meringis kesakitan

"M-maaf~ apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang pemuda khawatir

"k-kaki-ku?" ringis hinata pelan, namun dapat terdengar oleh sang pemuda

"biar kulihat..." mintanya, seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk memeriksa (baca : memegang) kaki hinata tanpa persetujuan

"ti-tidak perlu, a-aku baik-baik saja" tegas hinata panik(?)

"m-maafkan aku..." ujar pemuda menyesal, kemudian menatap mata hinata, dan keduanya saling tatap sampai –**sepersekian** **detik kemudian**–

"NARUTO -san?!"

"EH...?!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N** **:** Ok! Gimana fic pertama dan chapter pertama me, minna? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Apasajalah, yang penting review OK!

Perlu diketahui bahwa me ini adalah makhluk newbi yang sedang numpang narsis di , jadi tentu saja, me sangat membutuhkan KriSar dari senpai-senpai sekalian berupa review~ arigatou minna, Si-yuu-et-nek-cepter ^^*


End file.
